Friends Reunited
Friends Reunited is the sixteenth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Having cleared the difficult Lotus Challenge, the Build Divers have earned the GBN world's greatest prize. As Riku and the other members consider how they can use it to achieve their individual dreams, Momo offers a proposal on a truly outrageous scale.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 16 Friends Reunited(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot In Build Divers' Force Nest, the members are in awe at the pet Sarah bought. According to Momoka, Sarah instantly fell in love with it at the pet shop and refused to leave its side. Yukio wonders what kind of animal it is, and Koichi says it is a carbuncle, noting that GBN also has mythical creatures as NPD (Non Player Diver) pets. Sarah reveals its name – Mol, also known as Molly. Noting they still have lots of points left, Yukio suggests they should buy something as well. Riku proposes a private mobile hangar for the force. Koichi wants a direct gate to Perisia. Ayame, who is very enamored with Molly but try to act otherwise, claims she does need anything. Yukio wants a cockpit-type theater room or even a life-sized NZ-666 Kshatriya statue. Momoka then gets everyone's attention, and says she might have a way to make all of their dreams come true. At The Gundam Base, Momoka shows images of a massive island she came across at the pet shop to Nanami, Koichi, and the boys. She notes it has a seafront Force Nest, which they can renovate and Nanami thinks of turning it into an island resort. Koichi calls this is an unexpected turn of event, and the boys like the idea of an island as their Force Nest. An envious Nanami then toys with the idea of creating a GBN account, and visiting them at the island. Suddenly, Koichi declares that things would not be that easy and show them a video message from Mr. Racula, a well-known Field Collector – someone whose hobby is collecting places that GBN allows you to own, like the island. In the video, Mr. Racula says he is delighted that two forces shown interest in buying the island. Rather than choose whom to sell the island to, he finds it more fun and fitting for GBN to have a battle and sells the island to the winner. He ends the video by saying he would notify them of the battle format later. Momoka is discouraged upon knowing there are other forces that could afford something so expensive, but Koichi cheers them up – the other force must be strong to get so much points, but they've also been through plenty of battles as well, and calls on them to fight with confidence and win. As the kids get psyched up, Nanami teases Koichi over his pep talk. At the Force Nest, Koichi informs the other members that the battle format will be a flag battle, which is like "Capture the Flag". Using the island as their battleground, each team's flag is placed at a random point and the first team to take the opponent's flag wins. Each team can deploy five Gunpla, which can use any weapon it carries, and the use of traps is allowed as well. Riku asks if this is like their fight with the 7th Military Academy, which Koichi confirms, but he reiterates the aim is the other team's flag. He also reveals that as per Mr. Racula's request, a defeated Gunpla would not be out of action, it simply return to the starting point where it is healed and after one minute of waiting time, can be re-deployed. Ayame realized this would affect their tactics and Koichi agrees. Without other questions, the team left to prepare for the battle. On the day of the battle, Magee joins the Build Divers to cheer them on, and together, they meet with Racula. Riku self introduces, but Racula already knows about the Build Divers and their accomplishments. Magee introduces himself and Racula is happy to meet him in person. Racula then tells them that the opposing Chat Noir Neo is no slouch either. While Riku wonders what he meant, the enemy's name catches Ayame's attention. A split second later, someone runs up to her from behind, and she is shocked to see her old Le Chat Noir teammate, Hero. Kozy and Su appear as well, and Ayame introduce them to the Build Divers. Riku then realizes what Racula meant earlier. Hero apologizes to Ayame for quitting the force back then; although the matter does not bother Kozy and Su, she still feels the need to apologize to Ayame. Ayame states its okay, she's happy that Hero didn't quit GBN and that they formed new forces and met. Kozy and Su mention that Terra and Hawk wanted to see Ayame too, but they are busy in real life, and they would be back when they had the time. Ayame is glad everyone is doing well, and enquires about how they get the points for the island. Kozy reveals they won the point lottery, and Su adds that the leader wanted an island, pointing to Hero. When Ayame asked if Kozy and Su are fighting, they say they are still new to the force and will be just observing. The ones fighting will be four other kids. Yukio and Riku are puzzled; they only see a girl wearing a wolf pelt there. Two boys then sneaked up behind and startled them; they then call on a fourth kid, whose scary growl and large mask gave Yukio and Riku a fright. While the two boys mock Riku and Yukio for being scared, the wolf pelt-wearing girl knocks their head and drags them back; she calls on the masked kid as well. The four kids introduce themselves as Lip, Shu, Ron, with Miyu only giving a meek roar. Hero jumps in, stating she's the leader and her force won't lose. Ayame responds by saying she won't lose as well, but changes it to be that Build Divers won't lose. As Chat Noir Neo prepares for launch, Ron tells Hero they would not hold back just because she knows Ayame. Shu wants the force to go all out, and Hero remarks that should be the way and warns that she would give 100 forehead flicks if they do not give their all. While preparing to launch, Ayame notices Chat Noir Neo are all using SD types Gunpla. Riku calls her, but Ayame cuts him off by reaffirming her allegiance to Build Divers before leading in their launch. With the first priority being locating the enemy's flag, Ayame and Riku take to the sky as vanguard, Momoka stays in the water and be ready for ambush, Yukio is in a sniping position and Koichi stays behind, defending the flag and moving up only when needed. As Riku makes his way through the jungle, Shu's SG Gundam races by. Riku tries to shoot it down, but before he could fire a single shot, Miyu's SG Char's Zaku II attacked him. Riku informs Yukio the SG Gundam had gotten past him, and Yukio replied he had the enemy in his sight. Yukio snipes the enemy, and is surprised when SG Gundam evaded the shot. After the enemy expertly dodged more shots, Yukio noted the enemy's small size and high mobility. Koichi then tells him to move as the enemy had figured out his location. Yukio did as told, and a bazooka shell landed at where he was a few seconds ago. Over the water, Ayame realizes the battle had started, and barely notices Shock Gundam's ambush in time. As their blades clash, Hero asks if she surprised Ayame, stating that she's gotten stronger, only for Ayame to retort that so has she. Ayame breaks away and throws some weapons, which Hero dodges. At the island's Force Nest, Magee, Sarah, Racula, Kozy and Su watches the fight. Magee and Sarah are impressed with Chat Noir Neo's strength, and Kozy explains that they've modified their Gunpla to be as light as possible without sacrificing armor strength. Su notes that this improves the SD Gundams' agility even further. Racula discloses that when he saw the forces' name, he looked over their past battles and noticed how Build Divers has high firepower while Chat Noir Neo has high mobility. Thus, he decided on a flag battle as this is the only way both forces could properly compete. As Ayame maneuvers the Zeromaru away from the Shock Gundam, the Shock Gundam gives chase and slashes. While Hero thinks she got the Zeromaru, Ayame had actually used the 'Ninpo Utsusemi Technique', switching her Gunpla with a bomb that then explodes, defeating Hero. As a subdued Hero apologizes back at the Chat Noir Neo's starting point, Ron's SG ν Gundam and Lip's SG Sazabi attack the Zeromaru with their funnels, pushing Ayame back as she could not handle them both simultaneously. In the water, Momoka is bored with waiting and launches out of the water, thinking that this is the perfect chance for an ambush. As she lands on the shore, numerous mines planted by the enemy before hand to guard the waterside against the Momokapool explodes, and Momoka is defeated. Soon after, Shu reports his defeat and that he had taken Yukio out with him. He also found Build Divers' flag location as well and transmit the data to his teammates. Guarding the flag, Koichi tells the other members the bad news and asks for Riku's situation. Riku has also located the enemy's flag, and with no sign of nearby enemies, he closes in. However, Miyu quickly intercepts him alongside Hero and Shu, both had completed their time out. At Build Divers' starting point, Momoka whines that she hadn't been able to do anything, and Yukio tries to calm her down. With only Koichi guarding the flag, Ron fires the SG ν Gundam's bazooka to take him down and claim the flag. Unexpectedly, the bazooka shell hit the Momokapool, which has just completed its timeout. As Momoka is send back to the starting point, Yukio completes his timeout. Koichi then thanks Momoka for saving him as she complains about her predicament. At the Force Nest, Magee and Racula note how the situation had evolved into a chaotic, seesaw battle as both forces are evenly match, Eventually, Chat Noir Neo has the Build Divers on the ropes, pushing the latter back to their flag’s location. To break through the enemy's tight defense, Ron suggests that they do ‘it’, and Hero agrees. The Chat Noir Neo stops their attack, confusing the Build Divers. Hero then takes the lead, and with a cry of "Super Fusion!" from all five members, the five SD-type Gunpla combine into the Super Shock Gundam, surprising the Build Divers. The five SD-type Gunpla’s handheld weapon also combined into the Super Shock Gun-Rifle which has the output of five machines. Holding the weapon in its hands, the Super Shock Gundam takes aim and fires, unleashing a mighty blast. Riku moves in front and uses the 00 Sky's wings of light to block the powerful beam. Although the attack was negated, the stress from stopping such a strong beam causes a minor blow out in one of 00 Sky’s drive units, but the Gunpla is still operational. Yukio and Koichi attack the Super Shock Gundam, but their projectile and beam shot do nothing - as Hero puts it, they also have five times the armor value. The Super Shock Gundam fires the beam again, taking the pair out. At the starting point, Yukio and Koichi want the rest to run and hold out till the two returns, but Ayame replies that the enemy would not give them so much time. Momoka suggests attacking instead of running, and tells a surprised Riku it's time to put the result of their secret crash training to the test. On Chat Noir Neo’s side, Hero is confident the next shot will be the last and fires. At Momoka's command, Ayame changes the Zeromaru's into its Real Mode and uses its Psycho-Field to block the Super Shock Gundam's shot. Momoka and Riku then ready their attack and charge the enemy. Momoka ejects the Petitkapool, while Riku deploys the beam field of the 00 Sky's sky leg guard and activates Trans-Am Infinity. 00 Sky kicks the Petitkapool like a soccer ball as the small Gunpla activates its thrusters. This special move, known as the ‘Infinity Shot’, overwhelms the Super Shock Gundam with its tremendous power, sending the five component Gunpla back to their starting point and launching Momoka elsewhere. With a minute to go before the enemy is back in play, the Zeromaru and 00 Sky race to claim the enemy’s flag, while Galbaldy Rebake and GM III Beam Master guard their own. As the two Gunpla closes in on the flag, the Chat Noir Neo returns from their time out and intercepts. As the two groups meet in mid-air, on the ground, Petitkapool recovers and approaches the flag. The battle ended when the small Gunpla pulls the flag out, and Build Divers is declared the winner. While Chat Noir Neo is dumbfounded at the turn of events, Ayame calls out to Hero and winks, praising her teammates. That night, the two forces gather and celebrate as Racula and Magee compliment on the wonderful match. Upholding his end of the bargain, Racula sells the island to the Build Divers. Lip then brings Miyu over to Riku and Yukio. The two are wary until Miyu removes her mask, revealing a shy girl. Lip explains that Miyu is a fan of Build Divers and that she was looking forward to the match. Drawing up her courage, Miyu asks to shake Riku's hand, which he agrees to. Seeing this, Hero tells Ayame her force is not bad either, and the latter agrees. While Hero declares how proud she is of her force, Lip asks Riku if there is any way for them to meet aside from battle events since they are now friends. Magee suggests forming an alliance, which Kozy explains is like a friendship between forces. Su adds that after forming an alliance, they can have friendly matches, and fight together in the season’s last event – the Raid Battle. Miyu is excited as she can see the Build Divers again. Lip, Ron and Shu are also happy with the alliance. Hero notes that while her force took a slight detour, she still wants them to keep loving Gunpla with a pure heart. Hero and Ayame then thanks each other for today. With that, Magee leads in a round of cheers for the formation of the new force alliance. Post Credits Elsewhere, the Crystal Phoenix that previously spied on Build Divers eyed the entrance of a cave filled with electrical sparks. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Sarah * Ayame * Magee * Mol * Mr. Racula * Kozy * Su * Hero * Shu * Lip * Ron * Miyu * Ms. Tori (Post credits) Mecha * GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * SG ν Gundam * SG Gundam * Shock Gundam * SG Char's Zaku II * SG Sazabi * Super Shock Gundam Quotes Music * Opening: Infinity by SWANKY DANK * Ending: Star Dash by spira・spica Notes & Trivia *Animals that resemble Lucifer, Dog Gundam and Birdy are seen in the pet shop. *Patrick Colasour is being bitten by Flanders. On the shelf behind them are pet food named "Blu Duel" and "Airmaster", referencing GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam (and its defeat to the TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds) and GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster respectively. *Riku and Momo's Infinity Shot choreography is reminiscent of the Captain Tsubasa anime. References